Another Mark Of Athena Reunion
by Me And My Luck
Summary: I know you've seen dozens of these, and I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! Heres another Mark of Athena reunion. You've probably guessed, this is Percabeth. Don't own Percy Jackson-Rick Riordan does.


**So I've written at least five hundred of these in my head, but I actually wrote this one down. Cool. So, I know you've seen a bunch of these, but I am _not _waiting for the Mark of Athena. Period.**

Annabeth was nervous.

Okay, understatement of the century. Annabeth was beyond nervous.

She was terrified.

She clutched the rail of the Argo II so hard her knuckles turned white. They were so close-so, so close-to Camp Jupiter. To...him. Don't think about it, she tried to tell herself. Yeah, didn't work. She had spent a while trying to get all prettied up in case they found Percy-if he remembered her, that was-

No, she reminded herself, don't think about it.

"Gooood morning people of Earth! Oh, and Piper too." Leo's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Hey!" Piper protested

Ignoring her comment, Leo continued.

"This is the ultimate captain of awesomeness speaking! We will be arriving in T-minus five minutes, so everyone please prepare. And Anna-banana, meet me and Beauty queen and fly boy in the front of the ship. Thanks!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. They all would have given up a long time ago if it hadn't been for the goofiness of Leo, Travis, and Conner. It was kind of relieving to have them joking around all the time. Although Leo just insisted on using those dumb nicknames. She hated being called many things, but next to "Blondie", Anna-banana was the worst. Her dad called her that-which was actually very embarrassing. Well, there was the one nickname she was normally okay with-Wise girl-but she hated to hear it lately. Not now. That was what She sighed and joined Leo, Piper, and Jason, preparing to land.

-P-P-P-P-PAGEBREAAAAK-

"LAND HO!" Connor shouted. We all looked off the edge of the ship to see a large...community approaching. Only, the buildings were Roman. But there was definitely a city square. It was confusing-there were entire families in the camp, while at the same time there were demigods walking around with swords and weapons-although for some reason none were in the city. As they descended into the camp, Annabeth tried not to let every worst case scenario enter her head-Oh Gods, what if he doesn't remember her? What if he has a girlfriend? What-what if he's dead?-as she scanned the crowd for a familiar pair of green eyes. The boat suddenly jerked. Annabeth gripped the rail. "Yikes! Sorry 'bout that! I hope we don't squash anyone!" "Shut up, Leo!" SMASH "Ouch, Pipes! What the Hades!"

Finally, Leo lowered the gangplank. They walked down and stood in a line. Annabeth finally spotted the mop of messy black hair and the striking green eyes she had missed so much. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. There he was, her seaweed brain. He was safe. He was SAFE. He searched through the demigods, and finally his gaze rested on her. He didn't hesitate-after all, he was seaweed brain-he ran right over to her and nearly knocked her over in a hug, despite the Romans' tensing.

"Annabeth!" He yelled holding her waist. She stared at him. "Annabeth? Wise girl?"

"A-Annabeth? Oh Gods, you are my girlfriend right? I didn't completely have fake memories or something, right? Am I completely wrong-" He was cut short by a pair of lips on his. After a second he kissed her back, and spun her around. When they pulled away, he was met with a punch in the gut.

"YOU STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN! Eight months! Eight months, Percy. Do you know what that's like? I searched EVERYWHERE for you! I can't believe you did that! Your such a-such a-such a kelp head! Ugh!" She punched him repeatedly. Some of the Romans looked ready to attack, but Percy shook his head.

"Wise girl-ouch!-It wasn't my fault-why do you punch so hard!-I was asleep and-Ow, ow, ow-did I mention you look absolutely wonderful today?" Annabeth finally stopped.

Percy pulled her back into a hug. He buried his face into her hair, sighing. He thought he heard a small hiccup, and his shirt suddenly felt a little wet. He realized she was crying. She must have missed him a lot. A second later he felt a tear trace down his face. He was a little teary, too. He had missed her...probably more.

"I'm glad your not dead, Seaweed brain...I missed you..." She mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too, Wise girl." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Percy."

And they sat there just holding eachother for a few minutes, not noticing until afterwards that everyone had been watching them. Annabeth thought she saw the Stoll's exchange money-she would get them later.

"Ah hem... hate to break up your yuck fest, but we have stuff to do." Thalia said, rolling her eyes. She had come along leaving Phoebe in charge of the hunters. She wanted to, as she put it, "Kick some Gaea butt"

After the meeting, where both parties explained their stories and quests, Percy and Annabeth sat quietly near a campfire. The others had gone to bed, and it was just them.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Hm?" She said, raising her head from his shoulder.

"Well, you may know...there's a city here, wise girl. Its got a university and everything. Demigods have their own lives-and they're completely safe. Annabeth, we could go to college here! We-we could get married, we could have a family, and we would be okay! Neither of us could get killed. Can you imagine it?" He fantasized.

"Perce...that would be wonderful, but I know you. There's no way you could stay in one city your whole life-you would miss New York too much. We can actually be normal in the mortal world. We both can handle monsters, you know that." She said, stroking his cheek.

"I know, I know...I just-I don't want anything to happen to you, 'Beth. I couldn't imagine...I would kill myself if-if you..." His voice broke.

"I'll be fine, Percy. We both will. Don't worry, okay? We'll be alright as long as were together." He nodded, and they stayed like that a little longer before going back to the Argo II. The Greeks were staying there, and Percy decided he wanted to as well. He walked Annabeth into her room, and sat on her bed so they could say goodnight. She lied down under the covers and yawned.

"Hey, Perce?" She asked drowsily.

"Mhm?" He said, nodding off with one arm around her.

"You have your own room." She smirked.

"Tough luck." He kicked off his shoes and climbed in next to her. She sighed, but smiled, as she snuggled closer to him.

"Night, wise girl."

"Night, Seaweed brain."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

That was disturbingly cheesy.

Although, I couldn't really put it in, I can see Annabeth cracking up when she sees him and saying "What on EARTH are you wearing?"

Oh, I can see that.

Kbye

Peace, love, and Percy Jackson,

Emily.


End file.
